Meet the Celebs
Meet the Celebs is the first episode of the best new reality TV show. Plot The episode begins at the Dock of Shame in Camp Wawanakwa. Chris is seen standing there. Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Pentatonix. I'm your host, Chris McLean. Another man pushes him to the side. Nick: AND I"M NICK LACHEY! I hosted the Sing Off! Chris: Hey, who said you could be on MY show!? Nick: The producers wanted another host for higher rankings. Chris: Um...hello? If they want high rankings, *points to his face* this face would surely get them. Nick: Please. My entire team is famous. I have all six members of Pentatonix. Chris: Six? I thought there was only five. Nick: Scott's brother joined last month. They're really really good. Chris: Whatever. I got five returning members of our original Total Drama and one newcomer. Chef, would you do the honor of bringing out our contestants? Chef is seen in airplane. Chris: Our first contestant is... Steve jumps from the plane and lands in front of Chris Steve: I'M STEVE EDDS! I'm excited to be here. Chris: Good...our next contestant is everyone's favorite nutjob... Steve: Duncan? Chris: Nope, it's Izzy! Steve: She's not MY favorite. Chris: Too bad. Izzy jumps out of the plane, hitting her face on the dock. She laughs. Izzy: That was fun. Let's do it again. Chris: We don't have time for that. It's an twenty two minute show. Harold, on the planet: Actually, it's an thirty minute with commercials. Gosh. Chris: Harold, I didn't introduce you yet. Harold: Too bad. He flips out of the plane and lands on his crotch. Harold: Nailed it. Steve kicks him in the crotch. Harold, covering his crotch: My kiwis. He falls over. Chris: Wow, pretty sure Duncan would like him. Anyways, our next contestant was the main villain of our first season and is the queen of mean...it's Heather! Heather: Thanks for the marvelous introduction, Jerkoff. Steve: feisty! Heather jumps out off the plane and lands. Chris: Gonna pretend that didn't string. Chef, please out our next contestant who said she'd sue us if she didn't bring her back...Courtney! *claps slowly* Steve claps fast, excited. Steve:I LOVE YOU! Courtney ignores him, jumping off the plane. Chris: And last but not least, it's...Cody! Cody: Ladies, here I come! Chef pushes him off the plane. Cody: Whoa! He lands straight onto the dock, with his face. Nick: And now, let's meet the better team. Chris: Even I agree. Nick: Really? Chris: No. Nick: *sighs* Here they come...first up is the newest member of Pentatonix... Dakota! Dakota flips out of the plane, and lands singing. Dakota: I WENT SKYDIVING, I WENT- Nick: Hey, Dakota. Dakota: Ohai Nick He waves, while walking past the other team. Steve stares at him. Steve: You look familiar. Dakota: Well, I am a YouTube sensation. Steve: Oh wow. The plane lands, and five people exit. Nick: This is Pentatonix- Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Kirstie Maldonado, Kevin Olusola, and Avriel Kaplan! Chris: Alright, now that's the everyone. Let me explain the rules. Nick: No, I should do it. Chris: Never in a million years, dude. They get into a catfight, as Steve takes the paper from Chris' pocket. Steve (Chris impression): Both teams will completing in various challenges to make it farther in the completion and win one million dollars. However, each night, one person from the losing team will be force to take the Dock of Shame and is eliminated from the game. In order to be safe from being eliminated is to recieve a marshmallow at the campfire ceremony. *normal* Thank you. He throws the paper in the lake. Harold: How original. Chris is obviously just using the same rules as in the first season. Idiot. Chef pulls Chris and Nick away from each other. Chris: Alright, everyone get into your teams and meet me.. Nick: Us. Chris: "Us"...in the forest for your first challenge. CONFESSIONAL Steve: I can't believe this. I'm on TV. Hi mom *waves*. END CONFESSIONAL The teams are seen in the forest. Mitch: Oh my god, I feel so gross. Scott: Calm down, Mitchy Steve: Are y'all gay? Scott: ..... Mitch: ....... Dakota: Yes. Scott: Um, I- Dakota: he's bisexual. Steve: Ew! Dakota kicks Steve into a pile of venomous snakes. Kevin highfives Avi. Kevin: Good job, putting those snakes there! Avi: Thanks, man. Steve gets up. Courtney giggles, while Steve smiles at her causing her to turn her back. Steve, to Cody: She's so into me. Cody: Sure.... Chris: Welcome to the first challenge. Since last time we've used this island, the animal popluation has grown a lot and let's just...they ain't friendly animals. Steve: Are there Pokemon? Chris: Yes. Dakota: Dinosaurs? Chris: Yes. Scott: Kardashians? Chriss: *Shudders* Yes. Heater: What about Ezekiel? Chris: God, I hope not. Anyways, the rules are.. Nick, butting in: Each team must capture five creatures in the forest. First team to do so and bring it back to the beginning of the forest alive is the winner. Chris: I was gonna say that. Nick: Whatever. Now, go! The team runs into the forest. CONFESSIONAL Izzy: Woohoo! This is gonna be fun! Izzy likey END CONFESSIONAL' Steve is seen walking behind Courtney and Heather. Steve: Hawt Hawt Hawt. A bunch of Pikachus attack him from a bush. Steve: AUGH! Pikachus: PIKA! Courtney: What a loser. Steve: Love you to-*gets shocked* Izzy grabs one of the Pikachus and puts it into a bag. Izzy: Haha! Gotcha! Steve, getting up: Thank you. Harold: Gosh, are you ok? Steve: Yeah...I'm fine. Hey Harold, what's that? Harold, turning the other way: What? Steve puts a Pikachu into Harold's pants, shocking him. Steve laughs. Meanwhile with Team PTX, they're looking for animals. When a strange familiar animal appears... Dakota: Oh my god! That's...Ezekiel! Ezekiel growls. Avi: I got this. He sings really low, scaring Ezekiel away. Dakota high fives Avi. Kirstie: Wow, nice job Avi! Steve walks up to them. Steve: Eh, what's up, doc? Bugs Bunny: Hey, that's my line. Steve: Too bad. He pushes Bugs to the side. Dakota: Aren't you supposed to be with your team? Steve: Well, you see... FLASHBACK Steve: Aren't you sure I can't see your boobs? Heather: Ew, gross. Go away, weirdo. Steve: Aw...how about your Cour- Courtney: Don't even. END FLASHBACK Dakota and Kirstie: Perv. Scott: Aw, Twinning. Avi: Why don't you go back to your own team? Steve: ...Kfine. Courtney, here I come! He leaves.